castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
War
[[War|'War']] is a kind of Battle with its own ranks and rewards related to them. In War, you duel (costing 10 stamina each time), between your generals collectively known as a War Council versus your opponent's War Council. This feature was first available for levels 150 and above, but was later lowered to levels 100 and above in June 8, 2010. War Council Your War Council is initially composed by you and your best 6 generals (at IA discretion, based on their raw attack-defense) and will look something like this: You might later chose your own War Council, by clicking on "Assign War Council" and selecting a new General (or yourself) for each one of the 7 slots. War Duel ("Duel") War is initiated by selecting the "Duel (10 Stamina)" button. Your War Council will each have individual fights with the heroes of your opponent's War Council. Each hero will use the best available Weapon, Offhand, Helmet, Armor, Amulet, Gloves, and Magic you own (again, at IA discretion, based on attack-defense stats alone) If you have multiple copies of those items, up to 3 of each one will be used, but you can't decide which general will wield them, as they are randomly distributed. Older Wiki description said that this distribution happens when you form your Council and stays that way until the next time you re-assign it. This would mean that when you acquire a new "best item" you will need to re-assign your Council in order for that item to be utilized in War. Each of the seven slots of your War Council has an assigned value, from left to right: +2, +3, +1, +5, +1, +3, +2. In order to win the Duel, your winning slots must reach at least 9 of those points (17 in total). For example, your slots 1, 2 and 4 beat their 1,2 and 4; your total points for this duel are 10, so you are the winner. It doesn't make any difference to win 9-8 or 17-0. Once the result of the Duel is determined, you are awarded War Points, explained on the next section. Winning and losing War Points Every time you duel in War, you may earn or lose War Points, following the same mechanics as Battle Points. The amount of points involved is determined by your rank and your enemy rank; it goes acording to the following chart: Losing points might make you go down a Rank, but you will never drop a Tier. Rewards Rewards are tied to your War Points and are awarded the first time you reach a new tier. They are listed here: War Rank. Notes *Introduced: June 4, 2010 *Unlike normal PvP, players only lose Health upon defeat and not upon victory. *Given that there is no need to defeat every other general in your oponnent's War Council in order to win, each player might develop its own strategy placing its generals and itself on the slots. *There is a section that shows the best equipment for each category HERE. Category:Battle